gemas_de_steven_universefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lars
|imagen = |Genero =Masculino|Edad =+17|Ocupacion =Empleado de la Gran Rosquilla|Amigos =Steven Sadie (Interés Romántico) Ronaldo Los Chicos Geniales}} Lars es un trabajador de la Gran Rosquilla y un amigo de Steven no correspondido. También trabaja con Sadie, teniendo un interés amoroso mutuo. Apariencia Lars lleva expansiones en las orejas, que parecen unas rosquillas. Su cabello es castaño rizado Casi siempre viste una camisa de manga larga de color blanco, con una camisa verde oscuro con la imagen de una víbora o serpiente,lleva pantalones rasgados de color negro y zapatos azul verdoso. Su uniforme de trabajo es una camiseta de un tono violeta con una rosquilla. En "Joking Victim", se ve a Lars usando una camiseta marrón miel con un escorpión rojo púrpura, que es una referencia a cuando Buck Dewey le dice a Lars que la serpiente en su camisa es "desagradable" en "Lars and los Cool Kids ". En "Horror Club", usa tapones de calaveras en sus calibres y una camisa negra de manga larga con una chaqueta roja que también se ve en "Lars and the Cool Kids". En el episodio piloto, Lars usó una camisa cian con un cuello de color salmón y pantalones negros. Antes de ser secuestrado, Lars vestía una camisa negra con una calavera verde marino, pantalones azul marino y zapatillas negras y blancas. Tanto sus pantalones como su camisa estaban rasgados y desgarrados después de luchar contra Shattering Robonoids. Después de ser devuelto a la vida por Steven en "Off Colors", su piel y cabello ahora son rosados (los mismos tonos que León) con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho. Personalidad Lars tiene muchas veces una personalidad egoísta, a veces suele molestar a Steven, y suele discutir con Sadie, ya que Sadie defiende a Steven. Suele mentir para tomar el día libre y salir con Jenny, Crema Agria y Buck. También es un poco inmaduro y problemático. El solía molestar a Ronaldo llamándolo loco. Lars tiene una personalidad un tanto mezquina que utiliza para ocultar su baja autoestima, que se demostró que se transmitió desde su infancia, como se ve en "Horror Club". A Lars le gustaba poner una fachada para que pareciera que no necesitaba ayuda de nadie y hacer que pareciera que era un "chico genial". Lars actuó de esta manera para ocultar una vez más su baja autoestima. Debido a esto, a menudo se enfrentaba con Steven, quien tenía una ideología completamente diferente a él; Lars es alguien que se niega a ayudar y Steven es alguien que siempre está buscando maneras de ayudar a las personas. Cuando la fachada de Lars se pone en riesgo o existe la posibilidad de que las personas se den cuenta de quién es realmente, Lars a menudo actuará con ira, como cuando llamó a Rose Quartz tonto a la cara de Steven cuando su musgo mágico comenzó a envolver a los chicos geniales. El deseo de Lars de mantener una imagen tan prestigiosa llegó a tal punto que prefería omitir el trabajo para pasar el rato con los chicos geniales, mintiéndole a Sadie (a quien ama) en el proceso para hacerlo. En el fondo Lars no es una persona mala aunque hace un acto que lo hace ver como si fuera uno. A pesar de su grosera fachada, parece tener un lado suave que Sadie y Steven han mostrado una y otra vez. Durante los eventos de "I Am My Mom" y "Stuck Together", Lars revela que se siente como un "cobarde" y no entiende por qué Steven piensa que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Lars también insinúa que puede estar inspirado por Steven porque dice "Siempre he sido estúpido y temeroso. No como tú. Siempre estás ayudando a la gente. Nunca tienes miedo". En ocasiones, Lars puede haber sido un cobarde, como cuando escapó de la comida por miedo durante "The Good Lars" y cuando no pudo ayudar a Sadie, quien estaba en peligro por parte de Topaz en "I am my mom". Es por estas razones de baja autoestima que Lars pone su fachada en primer lugar. Parece que Lars no tiene mucha motivación para hacer nada antes de ser llevado a el planeta madre durante los eventos de Wanted. Por ejemplo, Lars estaba fallando en la mayoría de sus clases como se revela en "The New Lars" y se relajó durante "Joking Victim", donde aprovechó una lesión menor en la espalda para dejar el trabajo. Sadie ha mencionado que Lars tiene tendencia a llegar tarde al trabajo y salir temprano, como se muestra en "Lion 3: Straight to Video". A lo largo del evento Wanted, Lars comienza a mostrar un lado más determinado, harto de que Steven lo ayude constantemente. En "Off Colors", lucha contra algunos Robonoids que persiguen a Steven, a las Off Colors, y a sí mismo, incluso a costa de su propia vida. En "Lars 'Head", Lars se muestra dispuesto a dejar que Steven y las Off Colors vayan a la Tierra a costa de quedarse atrás. Convenció a Steven de regresar a la Tierra como una manera de compensarlo por tratar siempre de ayudarlo y por ser alguien que merecía la ayuda de Steven. Curiosidades *'Lars' ha demostrado tener un interés en Sadie. *Parece no agradarle su empleo, y trabaja menos de lo adecuado. *Los zapatos que utiliza están inspirados en la marca de zapatos Supra. *Él y Ronaldo eran amigos desde pequeños, pero tuvieron una discusión y su amistad se termino. *Anteriormente sentía un interés por Jenny. *Junto con Sadie, Lars es uno de los primeros personajes humanos que se muestran en la serie principal o en el piloto. *A veces es antagónico con Steven y Sadie, pero técnicamente no es un "antagonista". *Lars y Sadie fueron algunos de los primeros personajes de Rebecca Sugar, hechos mientras asistía a la universidad. *En la página de personajes de Steven Universe en cartoonnetwork.com, dice en la descripción de Lars que es un "holgazán de escuela secundaria", lo que implica que actualmente está en la escuela secundaria. Esto se cita en "The New Lars". *A Lars no le gustan las papas fritas, como se revela en "Frybo" *Se ha dado a entender que Lars podría tener una relación con Sadie que está más allá de la amistad ya que se besaron y tuvieron una pelea en "Island Adventure". *En "Horror Club", Lars todavía siente algo por Sadie cuando intenta llamar su atención sobre la molestia de Ronaldo y Steven. *A partir de "Stuck Together", Lars es el primer humano en poner un pie en el Planeta Madre. *En el primer episodio, "Gem Glow", la cabeza de Lars aparece más cuadrada que en sus apariciones posteriores. *El uniforme de Lars, como se ve en Lars of The Stars, está basado en el uniforme de Harlock, como se ve en la serie de anime de 1970 Space Pirate Captain Harlock. Lars tiene una cicatriz en el ojo donde el Capitán Harlock tiene un parche en el ojo. *La frase de Lars, "Bingo Bongo", es casualmente el nombre de una película de 1982, que es como una parodia de Tarzán. Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Habitantes de Ciudad Playa Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Adultos Categoría:Personajes menores Categoría:Adolecentes